A Strange Love
by Luppi-tan
Summary: Freddie finally works up the courage to tell Sam how he feels... Sort of. Does Sam feel the same way? Duh! Major smut. Don't like smut? Don't read. Don't like FreddiexSam? Don't read.


"H-hey, Sam…" Freddie said with a nervous smile on his face. He had actually managed to make it out of his apartment without his mother catching him (a miraculous feat in itself), and walk all the way to Sam's apartment without turning back with nerves (also no mean feat), and make it up the elevator, and to her door… And on top of that, he didn't run off like a baby the moment he knocked, and he also didn't run away when she opened the door. Sam sighed heavily and her head drooped to the left as if to ask Freddie why the hell he was there.

"What do you want, _Fredward_!?" She asked, using his full name. He hated that name, it was so ugly and choppy, and to top it off, he was only named that because his mother couldn't decide between Fredrick and Edward, and she couldn't _possibly_ have called him Fredrick Edward, or Edward Fredrick. No. She had to settle between the two and call him _Fredward_. Incidentally, his middle name was Karl, which he also hated. In stark contrast to his name, though, Sam had a pretty name. Samantha Puckett. Despite her last name sounding suspiciously similar to certain curse words that he wouldn't dare mention for fear that his mother would find out), her name was sort of… lyrical.

"I… I… Ummm…" An absolute poet Freddie was. He had made it all the way to her front door and was standing right the hell in front of her, and all he could do was babble incomprehensibly.

"Sometime _today_, Benson!" Sam said, making Freddie even more nervous. Instantly, his muscles tensed and his breath caught in his throat. He could feel and see the world swimming around his head, flashes of Sam's beautiful visage momentarily flicking by as his head spun around and around, and he almost robotically turned around and started to walk away.

"Fine, I'm sorry, Freddie. Just get in. It's hot out here and my mom can barely afford to keep our own apartment cool, let alone Detroit."

Freddie groaned and turned around once again, walking past Sam into the relatively cool apartment. Despite that, he still felt nervous, like he was going to be sick.

"Where's the toilet?" he asked. Sam raised her eyebrow at him. Had he come all this way merely to use her bathroom? Surely his own bathroom was closer, and much nicer and cleaner.

"I'm feeling a little sick…"

"Oh, why didn't you say so? Use that bucket over there. Trust me, you do _not_ want your face over our toilet."

Freddie ran over to the bucket and hurled, groaning as vomit spewed from his mouth. Sam laughed inwardly, although she wasn't sure why. Why did she always laugh at him? Perhaps it had just become a habit. She had been making fun of him and playing pranks on him since they met, and yet, every time he asked Carly out, she felt a pang of jealousy, like she wanted to beat the crap out of Freddie, and then move onto Carly. She had felt that double when it was her sister, and triple when it was that Valerie chick, whom she hated.

It didn't make much sense to laugh at him when all she wanted was for him to like her. It seemed strange, but then, she was a strange girl. Maybe Freddie could see past all that, though…… Yeah, wishful thinking.

"Sorry, Sam. Now, what was I saying…" Freddie said, momentarily at a loss for words.

"You stopped at I… I… Ummmm… Are you going to get any further this time, because…"

"Yeah. I-I guess it's kind of strange… But… I-I think I love you… AACK!! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!!!" Freddie begged, throwing his hands up in a feeble attempt at self defense. When Sam's fist didn't immediately pummel him, though, he looked up to see a stunned Sam standing about eight feet from him, opening and closing her mouth intermittently.

"You're _crazy_!" Sam said angrily, advancing on Freddie and shoving him against the wall, holding her hands tightly on his shoulders. Freddie shook violently, knowing that she was about to hurt him. Then, he would have to go home and deal with his mom screaming and ranting about how she should never let him out of the apartment because of how dangerous the world is.

"You _love_ me!? You _LOVE_ me!?" Sam yelled. "I constantly demean you, make fun of you, play pranks on you, and humiliate you in front of everyone who has even a shred of respect for you, and you come here and tell me that you LOVE me!? What the hell is the matter with you!? Are you just retarded, or perhaps you think that this is a particularly amusing way to get back at me for all the things that I've done to you! Did that Papperman brat hypnotize you to make trouble for iCarly again!? ANSWER ME, BENSON!!" Sam shrieked, causing a car alarm to go off in the distance.

"I-I'm not retarded, and I would never do such a thing just to get back at you. M-maybe I am crazy though. I guess that's more for you to decide. After all, I'm just the iCarly computer weenie, right?" Freddie said, with a feeble attempt at a laugh. Sam dropped Freddie and he fell to the ground with a grunt.

Staring at him hard for a moment, she couldn't say anything. Then, before Freddie could react, she kissed him. That would be the second time that they kissed. The first time didn't really count, though. Although, maybe it did. Freddie couldn't be sure. They had both said that it didn't mean anything, but maybe they were just lying to themselves.

"S-Sam…" Freddie whispered, backing away slightly as Sam advanced on him, her face mere centimeters from his.

"As much as I make fun of you, Freddie… I-I think I love you, too."

"Are you sure that you don't have a fever, Sam?" Freddie asked. He hadn't expected her to say anything back to him, much less to say that she reciprocated his feelings. So, for her to be confessing like this to him was pretty odd.

"I've never felt better in my life…" Sam whispered in his ear, kissing him again and pulling him into an embrace, holding his body close to hers. Freddie could feel her breasts pressing up against him, and his cock pressing up against his underwear.

"I think it's high time Little Freddie passed into adulthood…" Sam breathed sensually. Freddie gasped at this. It was obvious what she was talking about.

"I suppose that means that you consider yourself an adult, then, Miss Puckett?" Freddie asked with a smirk. Sam scowled.

"I should totally punch you for that…" She said teasingly. "But, I suppose I see your point. You'll have to usher me into adulthood as well, dear Fredward."

Freddie was almost afraid. Sam was being uncommonly graceful that day, and despite all the times that she could have punched, otherwise harmed, or ridiculed him, she hadn't done so. And on top of that, she had actually told him that she loved him, too. Was this a sign of the apocalypse? There were a few things that he had always wanted to ask Sam… Not the least of which being… "Hey, I've always wondered. Were you really making that whole Melanie thing up or not? I never quite got it straight."

"Well, it's ironic that you would mention that, because almost as if it was scripted for some child's comedy show, almost immediately after you walked out of Carly's apartment in smug triumph at my supposed admission of defeat, Melanie came up in the elevator, putting both Melanie and I in the room at the same time, which would have proved that I really did have a sister. You really need to think outside the box sometimes, Benson."

"Perhaps, but I don't mind being stuck inside the box, if you're there with me." Wow! Did he really just say that!? DAMN, that was corny. Sam was gonna hit him for sure now. Then she would most likely stand up and walk off, telling him to leave.

He waited for a second… Then two… Then three more passed. When Sam didn't leave, and instead pulled his head up to hers and kissed him again, Freddie was sure that something was very wrong.

"Um… Sam? A-are you _sure_ you aren't sick? I have a collapsible ear thermometer in my pocket. Maybe you have a fever and you just don't know it because the weather is so hot."

"Um… Freddie? Not only did you just totally ruin the mood, but you made me question your sanity even more than I already do. Why do you have a collapsible thermometer in your _pocket_?"

"Oh, well, my mom always makes me take a first aid kit with me in case I get a serious injury, like a scraped knee or a nosebleed…"

Both of them were silent for a moment… But then, they fell away from each other, laughing hysterically. As much as Freddie hated to admit it, his mother was a total basket case, and nine times out of ten, she made situations worse rather than better. It would be hilarious from anyone's point of view but Freddies, as his was usually the situation that got worse rather than better because of her. After the two calmed down, they looked at each other, the "mood" strangely reignited, and they kissed passionately for a moment, Freddie's hands roaming down Sam's back.

He had never had this much contact with a girl in his entire life, and his mother would probably strangle Sam if she ever found out, and then confine Freddie to his room until he died (she would probably come back from the dead just to make sure that he didn't leave the room). He was bloody nervous, touching Sam like this, as it had been literally beaten into him that Sam= Pain. Did that make him a masochist? But if he was a masochist, then Sam would have to be categorized as a sadist………………………… Yeah. He could see her fitting that profile. But he had never really gone looking to be hurt. It just always happened.

He wasn't sure exactly what it was that made Sam so attractive to him. Perhaps it was her contrary nature and violent tendencies that were in such contrast to his own (despite the fact that Sam and his mother were like different sides of the same coin… All sorts of crazy.) Maybe it was that she was actually very pretty. Very few people noticed it, though, because her wrathful nature was never a very inviting prospect. But, whatever it was that attracted him to her, there was no denying that he was mad for her, and being here now was like a dream come true.

Sam began to pull her shirt over her head, revealing her bra, a rather simple one, not surprising for Sam, as she had never been a fan of anything overly intricate or delicate. Nobody could ever claim that she was a delicate girl, after all. As Sam threw her shirt carelessly on the floor with one hand, she grabbed Freddie's wrist with her other and directed it around her back, where she left his fingers on the clip of her bra, with which he fumbled for a moment and then finally unclipped, allowing Sam's bra to fall to the floor, exposing her perfect breasts. Sam had grown since they were in ninth grade. Her breasts were fuller, but not huge… more like… slightly larger than average. Freddie, of course, who had never seen a girl naked before (save for the porn that he had looked at (secretly of course, as his mother would have gone into conniptions had she seen it)), felt himself getting harder and harder in his pants, making a bulge that was getting more uncomfortable and harder to hide. Sam looked at him with a face that screamed "really?" and she brought her small, but deadly hands down to Freddie's beltline, unbuckling his belt, which his mother always made him wear, and unbuttoning his jeans, pulling them down around his ankles, and looking at the tent that formed in his boxers. She then wasted no time in removing his shirt and breathing down his chest, causing Freddie's breath to come in and out in rapid bursts.

Freddie felt like he was going to cum in his boxers just from Sam doing that, but then she pulled down his boxers and ran her fingers along his length, smirking for a moment and then briefly licking it and going back up to stare Freddie in the eyes.

"Not bad for a computer geek…" she said offhandedly, rubbing her palm up and down and slowly bringing her head down, and enveloping his head in her mouth, licking it as she did so, and lowering herself, putting it deeper and deeper into her mouth, breathing heavily on it with her warm, luscious breath as she did so, causing Freddie to jerk in pleasure as she finally made it all the way to the bottom. It was then that the real ecstasy began, though, because then, Sam began to hum as she moved up and down his length, causing small vibrations to course through him. Almost immediately, he came in her mouth, causing her to fall back in shock, gagging and choking. For a moment, Freddie was sure that Sam would in turn choke him. But instead, she swallowed his cum and gasped for breath, straightening herself up before him.

"Guess I wasn't prepared for that, huh?" Sam said, laughing with an embarrassed smile. Freddie kissed her, though and pulled her into an embrace.

"Are you sure that you want to do this, Sam? We can stop now…" He said, not sure what would happen if he started.

"Afraid of how bad you'll be at it, Fredward?"

"No. Afraid that I might hurt you by accident, Samantha…"

"Fine! I won't call you Fredward if you don't call me Samantha… Deal?"

"Fine by me… Are you ready, Sam?" Freddie whispered, laying down on top of Sam and positioning himself at her entrance. Already hard, he waited briefly for her to nod, and then he pushed himself in, breaking past her barrier in one go. Sam yelped in pain, something Freddie had never seen her do before in her life. Sam had always had a high threshold for pain, but at that moment, she seemed just like any other girl. Freddie smiled at this thought, and kissed Sam on the lips, hoping to distract her from her pain. For a moment, he stopped, staying inside her, but not moving. After a little while, though, Sam urged him to keep going, so Freddie began to thrust in and out of Sam in smooth, repetitive motions, going faster and harder as he did so. Feddie grunted and Sam cried out in ecstasy as their pleasure began to build higher and higher.

"Oh, Freddie! More! More!!" She screamed. Freddie nodded weakly and forced himself to move faster and faster, even though he was sure that he was already past his limit.

Both Freddie and Sam could feel the ecstasy building, and their voices calling out each others names rose into the air, creating a crescendo of love and lust. As they reached their climax, Sam's fingernails dug into Freddie's back, and Freddie's fingers clenched in Sam's hair as they called out each others' names once more as they came together. After this, they collapsed on Sam's bed, kissing until they fell asleep. It only seemed like moments until they were rudely awoken by… "FREDWARD KARL BENSON!!!"

**The End**

A/N: Well, this is my first iCarly fanfic. I finally got over my writer's block, as you can tell, so I decided to celebrate by writing this little piece of smut. I've always loved FreddiexSam, as may already be apparent. Thank you, and GOOD NIGHT!!


End file.
